Rivalry Love
by Suki-Itami
Summary: Written in Light's POV.
1. I Am Kira

I was in class that day; it was so easy for me that it was no longer posing any challenge. So, I was bored. It never seemed like such a stressful thing, school I mean, unlike what other people believe. Then again, I suppose that someone like me ought to be able to get top marks… After all, I've helped my father – the Chief of the NPA – solve quite a few complicated crimes.

My name? Light Yagami. People always believed me to be, more or less, the role model – someone to depend on and look up to. It's kind of a bother.

Anyway, it was just so boring in that class because it's not hard at all. I never thought that day would forever change the course of my life. Sometimes I wonder what would've happened had I not looked out that window during class and seen the Death Note lying on the ground outside of my High School. I might be the Chief of the NPA right now, instead of where I am. I might've been able to stay away from this entire mess, instead of being the mess. But, then again, destiny took its course that day…and I can't change the past. Yes, I wonder "what if", but that doesn't mean I **do** want to change the past. Hell, what would've been the point? Not as many people would be so afraid to do wrong right now.

Yes, this is a better world you're living in. And guess what…? It's all because of me! Justice has also taken its course.

But, on that simple course came another who sought his own version of "justice". A world without me here, a world also without the Death Note. His name was Ryuzaki, and he was also my enemy, L. Though he did not know it was me he was hunting, I did. Why is that? Because I helped him hunt me. Why, you ask…? Because the closer I could get to L, the faster I could dispose of my enemy.

Someone like myself, a person of justice, never has any time to think of love. By the time I realized who I loved, and what I had schemed for that person's fate…it was already too late for them. I regret it sometimes, but no more so than right now as I lay here on this cold concrete floor. But, I am whom I am…that I never regret.

I am justice, I am a God, I am a harbinger of death, I am an older brother, I am a son, and I am lonely. I am Kira.


	2. Sweets & Percentages

Holy crap!!! O_O I'm finally updating!! It's a miracle!!! Thank you for being so patient with me as I tried to figure out where to start this off, I hope everyone likes it!

…

"Light."

I turned around from a box of files to face the so-called great detective L – myself and the others in the NPA working with him call him Ryuzaki as a "code name", though it doesn't help when the killer's in the room – and saw him eating a **huge** lollipop. Why exactly does this guy eat so many sweets? That's one thing I'll never figure out about him.

"Yes, Ryuzaki?" I ask innocently, completely betraying the thought I was having about cramming that damned lollipop down his throat.

"I was thinking about something," Was he always thinking? I hate it when he tells me this, it always ends badly, "something that you should take into consideration."

"What's that?" This time, I honestly had no idea what he was about to say. Which is very unusual, most of the time, I know what L wants to say before he says it.

He stared at buzzing computer screen and licked his lollipop once before speaking again, "If you don't want me to hack into your computer and find a list of sites devoted to Kira that all have criminals listed on them – criminals that have been killed within the last forty-eight hours – then delete your history."

Dammit all! He really did hack my computer! When he told me that last week, I honestly thought he was kidding around! But, even though I'm completely outraged, I have to play it off like he just simply stumbled upon some lead of mine on the Kira case. "What are you saying Ryuzaki?"

"Yes, just what are you saying?!" My father asked demandingly to L. He was obviously outraged at another one of L's attempts to get me to confess as Kira. Oh well, as long as I don't lose my temper, I'll be fine.

"I'm saying that unless Light gives me a logical explanation, I'll have to take him into custody under suspicion." L said as calm as could be as he continued to eat his lollipop.

"Ryuzaki—"

"It's okay, dad." I interrupted my dad just for the simple fact that if I didn't tell L something then Misa and I would the same thing as a few months ago all over again. I really don't want to if I can help it. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't think it was important at the time. I actually completely forgot about it. I just had a theory I brushed off because I didn't think it was possible. Now that you've reminded me, I can tell you."

"Okay, I'm listening." L nodded to me after taking yet another lick of that goddamn lollipop. I'm about to seriously cram it down his throat if he doesn't get rid of it!

"I thought that maybe Kira was using those websites with the criminals on them to find people to kill. Seeing as he found out we knew he was hacking our system, he would need another source. The news and the Internet were the two most likely places." Yes, this will work. I can tell from L's face that he'll let me slide by this time! "The news was all but eliminated. Because of the times Kira has been killing, there was no way he used the news. So, I turned to the Kira devoted websites that had the lists of criminals they wanted dead. After I found the sites, I shrugged off the possibility because, surely, Kira's not that smart."

"Hmm…" L looked up at the ceiling as if in thought. "You have a valid point there, the news and the Internet would be the best places for information. But, we're talking about some nitwit here – remember that. He's managed to avoid us for months." He tossed his half-eaten lollipop into the nearby trashcan – thank god! "But, still, because of your final statement, I have to say that your possibility of being Kira just went up four percent."

Damn! I'm up 14% right now! That might not seem like much of a possibility to most people, but I need all suspicions L might have to go away so that I can be Scot-free. "I understand, Ryuzaki, just because I forgot to mention something I didn't think might be the reason."

"No, not exactly." He grabbed a chocolate bunny off of a silver tray filled to the outer with candy and bit off the ear. "If you're Kira, and I'm not saying you are, but if you **are**, then you would want to keep the fact that you've been killing criminals using this site a secret. Isn't that true?"

Son-of-a-bitch!! I now remember why I hate him so much! "Yeah, if I were Kira, I would hide it. But, I'm not. Why would I be trying to thwart my own killings? It wouldn't make sense. If I were Kira, I wouldn't be working with you day-in and day-out trying to find him."

L smirked slightly as he ate the rest of the ears of the chocolate bunny. "You have a good point there, Light. Your possibility of being Kira went down two percent."

I nodded and turned back to the box, hoping that he was done with the interrogation. Okay, so I'm down to 12%, that's good. As long as it keeps going down – however slowly – then eventually, I'll reach 0%. Then L will have no reason to suspect me anymore. God, I can't wait for that day!

I pulled out a file labeled "Daisuke Nakamura". I opened the file to find a long history of criminal offenses, the most recent one being stalking and raping a teenage girl. Argh! I want the Death Note right now! I want to kill this stupid bastard! I want him to suffer! No one disrupts the order I've created in this world!

I took a silent breath to calm down before I turned back to L – who was finishing up the chocolate bunny – looking like I had an epiphany. "Ryuzaki, I have an idea. I don't know how well it will work, but I think we should try it."

L licked his fingers of the chocolate and looked at me. "What is it?"

I walked over to him and plopped down next to him on the couch. I showed him the folder. "This Daisuke Nakamura sounds just like the kind of person Kira would go after. I think we can narrow down even further where he is if we do a broadcast about him in certain areas at different hours – maybe even different days."

"Hmm…" L flipped through the file with an interested look. "It seems like a good enough idea. But we have already determined district Kira is located in. What use would this have?"

Ugh…! I forgot about that! The first time I made a fool of myself trying kill L… Ugh… "Well, we could broadcast in certain areas of the district he's in."

L nodded once and shut the file. "It sounds like it could possibly work, but I don't know. We know that Kira can manipulate the time of death. If we broadcast, he could delay the death to a later day, and that would compromise the entire purpose."

"I know what you mean, but at least think about it. Even if the death is delayed, we could wait for a few days, even a week before broadcasting again in another part of the district."

"I'll think about it, but I highly doubt it'll work." L reached over onto the silver tray and grabbed a bag of Skittles to munch on.

"How much of a chance do we have that it'll work?"

L popped a few of the bright colored candy into his mouth before facing me and saying, "We have a twenty percent chance of success if we use this plan. I'd prefer a higher percentage before going through with any plan."

I nodded once and stood up to return to the file cabinet. "Okay. I'll think of something else then."

"Don't forget your plan. If the percent goes up, I might just use it."

"Alright." I walked back over to the file cabinet and started ruffling through the files again.

Damn! I thought that maybe he would fall for it and go through with my "idea to catch Kira". I should've known he would hard to persuade into doing something like this, but I had hoped. I still kind of hope he decides to up the percentage of success so that I can kill the bastard! I would kill him now, but the public doesn't know this guy exists, only myself and L do, so that would probably make my percentage skyrocket to 100%. That's the last thing I want.

I looked back to find the "great detective" throwing away the empty Skittles bag and reaching for a bag of M&MS. I shook my head and sighed quietly. How the hell can someone eat that many sweets?


End file.
